


A Cat Knows Best

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: Harry finds Draco's Instagram account and discover Draco really love his fat orange cat, Griffin. One day Griffin goes missing and Draco is panicked trying to find him, but he turn up on an unexpected place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	A Cat Knows Best

"Harry just try it. I want you to be able to see photos of the kids." Hermione begged. Her and Ron were just getting ready to leave after dinner. "What's so good about Instagram? You can show me pictures through Facebook." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Facebook to crowded with negativity. Instagram is much easier to use for browsing videos and pictures. Please, just get it. You'll like it I promise." She said as she put on her scarf. "Fine, I'll think about it." He gave her a hug and they finished saying their goodbyes then he was left in his quiet empty flat. He laid in bed, browsing YouTube for a while, watching random music videos he'd seen a million times. He started to get bored though, so he decided to give in and check out Instagram. He signed in and immediately found Hermione and Ron's pages. Hermione's was filled with pictures of the kids and random old picture of authors she liked and Ron's was mostly goofy selfies and cars he thought were cool since he couldn't post stuff about quidditch, being a muggle app. Harry continued scrolling for an hour, finding friend and other pages to follow. He was watching a video from Good Mythical Morning's page when something caught his eye. In the friends you may know section was a picture of a sexy blond with beautiful grey eyes, shirtless and holding a giant gold colored tabby cat. He stared at the guy for a while think about how familiar his face was and how sexy he looked. He nearly dropped his phone when he read the name of the page, Draco_Griffin. How did he not recognize his rival?! Worse, how could he find him so damn sexy!? He gathered himself and clicked on the page. There were a few selfies that Harry would be ashamed to admit turned him on a little bit most of the pictures and videos were of this big gold cat. He found the one that was the profile picture and read the text. "I may be sexy, but no one can resist griffin’s sexiness. #lovemyboy." Harry laughed at griffin’s chunkiness, and kept scrolling.

"My sweet boy. I don't know what I'd do without you! #griffinisthe cutest" 

"Even mid yawn he's sexier than me! #onesexykitty" 

"Everyone wants a piece of this #catestboyever"

"Happy tenth birthday my boy. You're the only man I need in my life! #catsarebetterthanpeople"

When he read that post he wondered if this meant Draco was gay. He was embarrassed to say he got a little excited. Harry had fallen in love with Griffin and Draco. He loved how handsome and stoic griffin looked and he adored how much Draco loved him. He hadn't noticed but he had been reading through Draco's posts for an hour.

He looked up at the clock that read "10" and realized he had to work early the next morning. He shook his head and looked back at his phone. He debated following Draco but he was having a hard time deciding if he should. After about 10 minutes of contemplating he hit the follow button hoping Draco wouldn't see. Then he laid his phone down and went to sleep.

He continued to follow Draco's posted for the next week. Draco posted every day, and every time he did Harry got butterflies. He loved looking and Griffin’s beautiful green eyes but he really got excited when Draco posted a selfie. Which wasn't near as often as post he made about griffin.

It was Sunday night and Harry was lying in bed scrolling through Instagram again. He was kind of addicted. Suddenly he noticed Draco posted. He pulled it up and nearly passed out. The picture was one of the sexiest of Draco he had ever seen. It was in black and white and Draco was lying on a red chaise lounge chair in just black satin boxers Griffin was laying on the end of the lounge chair looking regal as ever.

After Harry finally peeled his eyes away from Draco's body, he finally read the text and just about had a heart attack.

"When your crush follows your page. #weseeyou"

Harry's shook his head. Surely, he couldn't have been talking about him. He followed him over a week ago! He couldn't be talking about him, but what if he was? What if Draco liked him?! Did he like him back? A loud voice in his head practically shouted at him "fuck yes you do!" Harry shook his head and went to bed.

And other week went by and Harry was over at Ron and Hermione's for dinner. He was sitting on the sofa mindlessly scrolling again while Ron was in the bathroom and Hermione was cooking dinner. He noticed Draco posted something and went to read it. When he did, his heart sank.

It was one of the newest pictures of Griffin and it read; "Guys I really need your help! Griffin got out yesterday and he's nowhere to be found. I'm so afraid for him. He's never been outside his yard and his previous owners had him declawed. If you've seen him please contact me. I can't lose him forever. I love him so much."

A tear slid down Harry's cheek. He knew how my Draco loves Griffin and he knew that Draco must be a mess right now.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"My friend just lost their cat." Harry said wiping away the tear.

"Oh, that's sad! I remember when we lost our dog when I was little. I was heartbroken!" Hermione said. "Dinners ready."

After dinner Harry walked home. It wasn’t my too far between his place and Ron and Hermione's. Just a couple miles. When he got close to his house, he noticed something moving by his front door. As he got closer his eyes got wide. There was a giant orange cat curled up next to his door. It looked up at him and meowed with a meow that was so squeaky he was amazed it came out of this huge cat.

"No this can't be!" He said out loud. The cat got up and began nudging his legs. He noticed he was wearing a collie with a tag so he picked the cat up and read it. "Griffin"

"How in Merlin’s beard did you get here?!" Harry exclaimed calmly so he wouldn't scare the cat the was now purring in his arms.

He opened his front door and walked in with griffin still in his arms. He went to his bedroom and placed the chunky cat on his bed where griffin started kneeling his blanket.

"This is crazy!" Harry said staring in disbelief. He picked up his phone and started a message to Draco. He didn't know how to start this conversation. It had been so long since they talked it felt weird. So, he went with "Hey Draco."

He got a reply about 10 minute later.

"Uh hey. Um I kind of can't talk right now. I'm out looking for Griffin."

Harry types back "well that's kind of what I'm messaging you about."

Draco returned right away "what!?"

"Well, I just got home and guess who was sitting on my front step?" Harry said.

"What?! There's no way?!"

Harry- "Mmhmm he's curled up on my bed right now. Do you want to come pick him up?"

Draco- "Yes just give me your address and I'll be there as fast as possible."

Harry gave him his address and took Griffin out into the living room to wait. It was my long till there was a knock on the door. Harry's heart began to race as he opened the door.

"Uh hi Harry." Harry had never seen Draco look so disheveled and unlike Draco. His hair was a mess he was wear muggle jeans and a t-shirt and he spoke so quiet.

"Hi Draco. What to come in?" Harry asked moving to the side. Draco nodded and walked in.

"Griffin! You pain in the ass. What were you thinking? I was scared shitless!" Draco said as he rushed over and scooped the fat cat up. Griffin nudged his cheek. "Thank you so much for messaging me. I was so scared that I lost him for good."

"No problem. I can tell you love him a lot. You post about him all the time." Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah been stalking my posts?" Draco laughed and Harry couldn't tell if he meant that to sound so flirtatious.

"Yeah." Harry scratches the back of his neck, "Griffins just so damn sexy!" They both laughed. Harry took in a deep breath and gathered the courage for what he wanted to ask next. "Do you want to sit and catch up for a bit?" He asked his heart about to leap out of his chest.

"I'd love to!" Draco said as he gracefully sat down with Griffin on his lap.

The minute Harry sat down, a cushion away from Draco, Griffin got up and moved to Harry's lap where he curled up and stared at Draco.

"Wow he likes you. He usually takes a while to warm up to people." Draco said patting griffins head.

"Him I guess he knows I'm a huge fan." Harry laughed.

They sat and talked for an hour about what they did after the war. They didn't bring up any of the sad part just kept the mood light and relaxed and it felt good. They were so happy that they could laugh together now.

"So, I have to know..." Harry said not believing what he was about to ask.

"Hmm?" Draco asked as he scooted closer so he could pet Griffin.

"Who was that post about?" Harry rushes out.

"What post?" Draco smirked.

"Ugh, the super sexy one with you in nothing but boxers." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, you found it sexy, did you?" Harry knew Draco was flirting now, by the way his eyes changed and his smirk grew.

"And what if I did?" Harry said trying to flirt back.

"Then I reached my target audience." Draco winked.

"S-so I am your crush? For how long?" Harry stuttered.

"As long as I can remember I guess." Draco said. Harry noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "Is the feeling mutual?" He looked and Harry with hope in his eyes.

Harry smiled "Yes, I find you incredible sexy and seeing how much you love Griffin is beautiful."

Draco scooted the rest of the way so that his leg was now touching Harry's. "I know it's a bit soon but I've been waiting so long. Can I kiss you?"

Harry was shocked but nodded his head. Draco generally wrapped his fingers in Harry unruly hair and moved in slowly, placing his lips against Harry and kissing him slowly. Harry melted into the kiss. They're lips fit together magically, and Draco tasted like vanilla coffee. He felt Draco's tongue swipe against his bottom lip so he ever so slightly opened his mouth. Allowing Draco to enter and explore every inch of him. He let out and quiet moan and Draco gripped his hair a little tighter. A few minutes later they pulled away, lip swollen and out of breath.

"That was everything I wanted and more." Draco panted with his head against Harry's.

"I don't think I've ever been kissed that good."

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"I can't think of anything that would make me happier." Harry smiled.

Draco kissed Harry's head and picked griffin up. "I can't wait. See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Me either. See you. Bye Griffin!" He said petting him on the head.

Draco and Harry dated for 2 years before Draco had Griffin give him a ring asking to marry him. The married a year later and moved into a big house. A year after that Teddy moved in and they adopted Scorpius.

All this time Harry believed Griffin knew what he was doing all those years ago when he brought them together.

The day they had to let Griffin go was the worst day of they're lives. He was 15 years old and was suffering for kidney failure. He laid on the table, both Draco and Harry petting him and crying, purring away because he knew he was loved and that he'd see his friends again someday.

"I'm going to miss your purrs and your dances, my big boy." Draco cried as he kissed his furry little head.

"Thank you, Griffin. You were the best cat anyone could ever wish for." Harry gave him a few more pets as the doctor administered the drug and griffin crossed the rainbow bridge.

For my big boy. I'll always miss you griffin. You meant the world to me. I love you so much and I always will. RIP my big boy.

**Author's Note:**

> For my big boy. I'll always miss you griffin. You meant the world to me. I love you so much and I always will. RIP my big boy.


End file.
